Gravaarms
Gravaarms is the fusion of the two aliens Gravattack and Four Arms. He is a free use fusion. Appearance Gravaarms is literally a living planet. He looks exactly like Gravattack, one of the fusions, except he is now reddish alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are red with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. He has four arms and four eyes also. Powers and Abilities Gravaarms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Gravaarms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. Gravaarms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Gravaarms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Gravaarms can control gravity to manipulate the weight and motion of objects, allowing him to suspend and levitate targets in the air, send them flying back or fourth, or slam them down to the ground with hand gestures. His control over gravity allows him to change its direction, allowing him to telekinetically send targets flying upwards or across the air as if they were falling. He can also place objects into an orbital track, causes them to fly in circles at various speeds. When using his , he emits an aura of hazy energy. He can even form this energy into walls, barriers and domes. Gravaarms can make matter or energy orbit around him whenever he retracts his limbs, giving himself the appearance of a planetoid sphere. Gravaarms can manipulate his own gravity in order to levitate, curling his body into a planetoid. Gravaarms possesses enhanced strength as shown when he punched a hole in the ground when trying to hit the Time Beast. Gravaarms has enhanced durability, as shown when he endured physical attacks from Fistrick's armor. Gravaarms can survive in space, as he is a living planetoid. Weaknesses Gravaarms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. If he takes large amounts of damage to his core, Gravaarms could meltdown and explode, much like an actual planet. Gravaarms' large body makes it hard to move in small spaces. Sudden changes of mass can throw off Gravaarms' orbit. Gravaarms can not stop someone from using energy-based attacks. Category:Waybig101 Category:Fusions Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Gravity Aliens Category:Tetramand Fusions Category:Tetramands Category:Four-Eyed Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Galileans Category:Galilean Fusions